dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki
! }} Welcome to the official , a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to the all Disney Channel FANON Movies (D.C.O.M. for short) Today is of and there are currently edits to this wiki. We currently have articles and files since February 28, 2015. }} This wiki is all about the Disney Channel FANON Movies, like the amazing Bullying, the great Madison High and the teen-favorited Austin & Ally: The Marriage. Have fun in the wiki! 'Owners' *'Cyrus Uy' *'Floyd Martinez ' *'Mary Wary' *'Christian Simpson' *'George Delanivias' Record Labels *''Hollywood FANON Records'' *''MMA Records'' *''Walt Disney FANON Records'' Tours *''George Delanivias: The World Tour (June 2015-TBA)'' *''Cyrus Uy: Europe Tour (August 2015-October 2015)'' Special Shows *''FANON Disney Friends For Change Games 2015'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series'' *''The George Delanivias Talk Show'' *''Our Life: After Show'' Cyrus's movies *''Text Girl (March 21, 2014)'' *''Bullying (April 18, 2014)'' *''Dear Diary (May 16, 2014)'' *''Madison High (June 20, 2014)'' *''Gay Life (July 11, 2014)'' *''Shooting For The Stars (August 22, 2014)'' *''West High: Reunion Musical (September 26, 2014)'' *''Black TALL Man (October 31, 2014)'' *''The Games (November 21, 2014)'' *''Christmas Tale (December 25, 2014)'' *''I Don't Care: #Return (January 30, 2015)'' *''Madison High 2: Spring Break (February 27, 2015)'' *''Gay Life 2 (March 20, 2015)'' *''Roy and Andy: Easter Break (April 5, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night (April 17, 2015)'' *''Text Girl 2 (May 15, 2015)'' *''Miami High: Summer Musical (June 12, 2015)'' *''Robots Attack (June 19, 2015)'' *''Bullying 2 (July 17, 2015)'' *''My Summer (August 28, 2015)'' *''Spy Kids: The End Of The Universe (September 11, 2015)'' *''The Haunted Of The House (October 2, 2015)'' *''Black TALL Man 2 (October 30, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987 (November 13, 2015)'' *''Madison High 3: Christmas Break (December 18, 2015)'' *''Dance It Up: The UK (January 15, 2016)'' *''Victorious: Reunite (February 19, 2016)'' *''Shooting For The Stars 2 (March 25, 2016)'' *''Sing It Up: World Tour (April 22, 2016)'' *''Bullying 3 (May 27, 2016)'' *''Madison High 4: Graduation Year (June 24, 2016)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future (July 29, 2016)'' *''Sing It Up: The Movie (August 26, 2016)'' *''Roy and Andy: Tour Of Europe (September 23, 2016)'' *''Black TALL Man 3 (October 7, 2016)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 4: New Generation (October 28, 2016)'' George's movies *''Becoming A Star (June 30, 2014)'' *''Shake It Up: The End (June 30, 2014)'' *''Scooby Doo: A Dangerous Mistery (July 11, 2014)'' *''Stop Racism (July 19, 2014)'' *''Jessie: The Movie (August 1, 2014)'' *''A Great Danger (September 2, 2014)'' *''The Scandinavians (October 4, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Werewolves (November 22, 2014)'' *''Austin & Ally & Liv & Maddie & Sam & Cat &iVictory & Shake It Up (December 22, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Worewolves 2 (February 4, 2015)'' *''Angels VS Devils (February 11, 2015)'' *''Stop Racism 2 (February 12, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage (April 2, 2015)'' *''Angels VS Devils 2 (April 7, 2015) *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage 2 (May 4, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage 3 (June 12, 2015)'' *''Stop Racism 3 (September 2, 2015)'' Floyd's movies *''Between the Stars (May 2, 2014)'' *''Between the Stars 2 (June 1, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days (July 11, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days 2 (RUMORED) (September 2014) *''WiNNER (August 1, 2014)'' *''Ask Me (TBA, 2014)'' *''Tonight's Fall: Outbreak (March 2015)'' Mary's Movies *A Shy Girl *Austin & Ally In Greece *Austin & Ally: The Mystery }} Do you like the wiki? Yes No I don't know Category:Browse Category:DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki }}